


Love is strange

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 and three quarters years later, F/F, F/M, ship justification, so they're technically adults, weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a fusion fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inner conflict

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless justification for a ship.
> 
> Don't judge me.

It was a beautiful sunday morning at Beach city, Stevonnie was fastening the sheath of Rose's sword across their waist, preparing themselves for a new training regime with Pearl that Garnet invented. 

The new training consisted on trying to see how stable the fusion was in combat and see if they were as skillful as their components (After several years of really hard training and life risking missions to save the earth and humanity from destruction, Both Steven and Connie had proven that they were a force to be reckoned with).

However, they were nervous. Lately, The fusion felt strange whenever they were near to their teacher. They felt an attraction to Pearl.

They didn't knew how or when this began. They even had several talks in and out of their head, trying to comprehend the strange attraction to the Gem that practically raised half of them.

Separately, neither Steven nor Connie had this behavior towards Pearl, as the young adults were far more interested in the relationship that made Stevonnie Incredibly stable.

That was more confusing for them, even more than their components' bickering inside them.

They remembered a conversation with Garnet about this problem in her room.

"You have feelings for her." Garnet stated in their memories. "Or at least Steven and Connie have."

"That's ridiculous Garnet." The Fusion said flustered, "They already love themselves like you do. Why should I fall in love with another person?"

"Because you are a separate being apart from them." The oldest fusion explained. "You should know by now, that stable fusions like us have their own personality apart from their components. It is completely understandable if a fusion falls in love with another person."

"But still, even if I had such feelings towards her, they don't." Stevonnie said blushing. "You said that they are the ones who are in love with her."

"That's because Your attraction stems from the feelings they have for Pearl separately." "She explained. "Feelings such as admiration and respect or even familial love can become more when a fusion like us is made. That's what you're feeling."

They left their memories alone and kept readying themselves for what would be the longest training session of their lives.

They were wearing a fusion of Steven's signature T-shirt and jeans with Connie's Training gear, resulting in her outfit segmenting itself by the middle, creating a top and exposing the pink gem in their navel. His shirt melded into the top, its crooked symbol reminded them of Garnet's due its placement. Connie's red sash migrated from its midsection placement to their neck, becoming a long scarf that waved elegantly behind them.

They grabbed Steven's hot-dog-duffel-bag and stepped on the warp pad inside the house, which activated immediately to send them to the sky arena: the now official training grounds for the Crystal Gems.

They closed their eyes as the stream lifted them up and a voice surfaced from their mind.

'Is something wrong?' Steven's voice inside their head talked.

'No, its just...' Connie responded. 'Garnet must be wrong. There can only be a person in my heart and that person is you.'

'I know but... What about Stevonnie?' He said. 'We know that sometimes they do what they want, and they do that because we allow it. Most of the stupid things they've done are stupid things we wanted to do too.'

'Are you implying that Garnet's right?' She said slightly offended.

'I Believe that she's right, And you also do. Otherwise, we would split apart.' He said rightfully.

'You're right...' The Connie part of their being ceded. 'Everything they've done was technically our doing, Perhaps we do have some feelings for her deep inside us after all. But maybe I'm afraid of loving someone else besides you.'

'I'm also afraid of that.' Their Steven part confessed. 'But remember that I'll always love you more than anyone else Connie, no matter what.'

'I love you too Steven.' Her voice said as it faded back into Stevonnie's mind along with Steven's.

When the fusion opened their eyes, they were hugging themselves tightly, not remembering completely the chatter between their components (The reason behind their dislike at the constant chat of Connie and Steven, was that they tend to occupy the entirety of their brain during it, leaving them unaware of their surroundings until the pair finished their talk.).

"Ugh, I really need to ask Garnet how to make them talk less." Stevonnie said in mild annoyance, even if they actually enjoyed the warm sensation of love the young couple felt for each other.

"Now..." They said to themselves, "I just hope that I'm not distracted enough by Pearl to get us hurt."


	2. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meditates until Stevonnie shows up

Pearl was standing on the top of one of the few pillars adorning the arena, holding her sword by her side, waiting for her fused alumni.

She was rather impatient to see them, that's because she was very comfortable with their presence as of late.

Much more comfortable that she would like to admit (She felt a similar sensation when Rose was still alive).

She tried to shake the though of being in love with them, It was unethical and inappropriate. To fall in love with not only a pair of fused humans, but with her friend and protege and the boy that was practically raised by her. Neither Greg nor Mrs Priyanka would ever forgive her (Well maybe Greg would, He was actually kinda cool and open minded with these love businesses).

On the other hand however, she always liked the affection both of them showed to her, and was curious to know what kind of affection Their fused form could show (Pearl was like Peridot in this aspect, both of them liked to make this kind of social experiments in the name of scientific research as an excuse to do something they wanted to do by sheer desire, as when Peridot tried to fuse with her just to see what would happen with their gemstones.).

She tried to convince herself that it was just her curiosity speaking and not the wish for reciprocation of the feelings she tried to hide deep inside of her.

That same part of her told her that she couldn't fall for them, that they already have a healthy relationship and remembered her about the last time she tried to do something similar several years ago.

But another part, the one who was interested in a romantic relationship with them, convinced her otherwise. That they were different from Garnet, and that there was a slight possibility of Stevonnie actually returning the feelings she felt for them.

She kept debating about the pros and cons of falling in love with the fusion when a loud Swoosh came from the arena's warp pad.


	3. Accepting the facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Stevonnie practice.

Stevonnie stepped off the warp pad and began to walk the stairs leading to the center of the ancient building. They stopped at the top to enjoy the majestic view of the clouds that all of their being loved.

They walked through the entrance to the bleachers were they found their teacher standing on the top of one of the pillars surrounding the arena, appearing to be meditating.

"Pearl!!!" The fusion yelled, startling the gem and making her fall into the ground gracelessly. Feeling guilty, Stevonnie ran towards her. "Oh my gosh! Pearl, Are you okay?!"

The slender gem sat on the tiled floor of the training grounds and began to lift herself up to dust off her clothes.

"Yes, I'm fine Stevonnie." Pearl said as if falling from a 3 story tall pillar wasn't something dangerous. "You know that I've gone through worse."

"Yeah..." The young fusion stated as a very uncomfortable silence dropped on the arena.

Stevonnie wasn't paying attention when they were running towards their friend, but now that the moment passed away, they noted that Pearl was radiant, as if something heavenly just appeared before them. They almost swore to listen Steven and Connie yell in frustration in the back of their mind.

Pearl on the other hand, kept with her debate with herself as the fusion stared at her with a silly expression on their face. The debate was far from over, the side with the 'Don't you dare' ideas was winning so far, but lose terrain when Stevonnie appeared, making the 'Go with it! There's nothing to lose' part of her gem to grow stronger. This led Pearl to imagine several situations in which she was cuddling with them, reading with them, kissing them and even 'fusing' with them. She blushed intensely at that specific thought.

Stevonnie saw her blush and decided that Pearl was extremely cute when blushing, however, they remembered what they were there for, and shook Pearl out of their mind.

"So... Are we going to train or what?" They asked Pearl, snapping her out her trance.

"Huh, Oh, Yeah, The Training." The gem said completely nervous, looking for her sword on the ground before forcing herself to look at them as she would with Steven and Connie.

"We all know that both parts of your being are well versed in combat Stevonnie." Said Pearl in her lecturing tone. "However, since your more recent appearances these last months, Neither of them had come to missions with us. So, Garnet thought that it would be a good idea to hone your abilities and see how well you fight on your own."

Pearl summoned six Holo-Pearls around her, all of them wielding swords.

"We'll begin at practice level 15 for a warm up." She said confident of her students' skill, who could wipe the floor with a group of level 40 Holo-Pearls easily. "When you're ready Stevonnie."

The fusion moved to the bleachers and threw their duffel bag on them. They unsheathed the pink sabre with their right hand while a round disk of energy materialized over the left one. They took a deep breath and took a defensive posture with the shield.

"I'm ready." Stevonnie said with determination on their eyes.

"All right then." Pearl said as she sent her copies to attack them.

A hologram lunged at them quickly, only for it's sword to find a shield blocking its target and a sword bisecting it horizontally.

The others moved quickly before another one attacked again in the same fashion.

Stevonnie raised their shield to block the incoming sword when they realized that not even a level one hologram would repeat an attack twice in a row.

They dodged the hologram's sword instead of blocking it. The Holo-Pearl swung its sword only hitting air, when another one came from above, thrusting its weapon on the ground in an attempt to breach into their defense.

Stevonnie look at their surroundings, only looking at four Holo-Pearls. They heard a familiar 'bzzz' sound behind them before slashing quickly at it, cutting another hologram in half.

The rest of the holograms attacked them with a technique they saw repeatedly: A thrust from above. They raised their shield, letting the Holograms' weapons stuck on it. They formed a bubble barrier around them and made it burst, sending their enemies flying before shattering its forms by the impact with the ground.

"I think that's enough for today's warm up" Stevonnie said smugly.

A grin formed on Pearl's face as she unsheathed her own weapon and summoned a batch of nine level 40 holograms (Steven and Connie's normal training level.).

"Very well then." Pearl said before attacking with her copies.

★ ★ ★

Stevonnie laid on the seats of the arena, emptying a bottle full of water.

They managed to defeat an squad of level 70 Holo-Pearls commanded by Pearl herself (Something that not even her star students could defeat unscathed) and while they were proud of themselves, they were completely exhausted from the exercise.

They also were surprised that Pearl didn't saw the many openings in their defenses when she fought with them personally, as they were too distracted with her slim figure dancing as a ballerina in the middle of the fight, the way she grunted and vocalised when attacking and how defenseless she looked when they disarmed her.  
Stevonnie tried to ignore their infatuation with the gem and rested their head against the duffel bag they brought.

Pearl on the other hand, was staring at the fusion from atop the pillars, fascinated by how they fought earlier, from the way they moved, to the way they countered every attack and the way they managed to cleave all of her holograms in perfect halves. All these actions made it impossible for Pearl to concentrate in combat. She thought that if it weren't for her copies, she would had been defeated earlier. She returned to recall the fusion's graceful movements with a deep blue blush over her face.

"Pearl!!" Stevonnie called her name. "Can you come over here?!"

The gem snapped our of her trance and saw the fusion standing over their stuff. She jumped from the top and landed gracefully this time.

"What do you need Stevonnie?" The gem asked them.

"What do you think of the training?" They asked. "Did I did good?"

"Well... You managed to defeat four waves of level 40 holograms, a last one of level 70 and me." The gem stated. "You have more skill than Steven and Connie." 

"Great!" Stevonnie celebrated, almost bragging at their components that they were more skillful than them.

"However, you still need to stay more concetrated in battle." She noted.

"I'm sorry..." They said embarrassed. "I got distracted by something."

"And that thing would be....?" Pearl asked expectantly.

"You?" Stevonnie said, unaware of her response.

'No, No no no no nono nono!' Connie's voice sounded in their head.

'That could have gone better.' Steven's one said.

"What did you just say?" Pearl said taken aback by their answer.

"Uh.... Nothing!" The fusion said flustered.

"No, you just said that I was distracting you." The gem said. "Why?"

'Oh no.' Connie said, unable to make Stevonnie to lie properly because of their own persona didn't like to do so and constantly was telling the truth. She did made them feel nervous though.

"I... Um... Well... You'll see..." Stevonnie said nervous due to Connie's influence. "I may have..."

'No.' Connie's voice said, frightened by the idea of making the world's most awkward declaration of love ever.

"Developed..."

'Steven! Do something!' Connie said.

"An..."

'I can't!' Her boyfriend said, 'It's like when Sugilite goes berserk!'

"Attraction...."

'Oh my stars, I don't want to see' Connie said.

"For you." The fusion finished the sentence.

Pearl stood in front of them with eyes as wide as plates.

"I know, its stupid." They said. "That a fusion made of love want to have a similar relationship with someone else."

Pearl began to walk slowly towards them, her face was that of someone who is still processing a lot of information.

"Garnet told me that what I feel is normal between fusions like us but..." Stevonnie looked at the ground. "I still can't comprehend that. How can someone who found the love of their life, fall in love with someone else?"

The fusion waited for an answer from their teacher but only found light footsteps.

"Pearl?" They lifted their head to look at her. She still had that dumbfounded look and was closer to them. "Is something wrong?"

The gem stood in front of them, she placed her hand on their cheek and leaned forward to press their lips against hers.

The fusion expected their components to Scream in their mind and split apart, but the space in their head was theirs alone.

Pearl withdrew from their face with a smile on her lips.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that." The gem said seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sin... And I love it.


End file.
